objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
World of Ice
World of Ice 'is a fanfiction created by PikminComet. Characters (WIP) The Host *Hot Chocolate Contestants *Backpack *Beanie *Cartridge *Coffee *Cuppy *Diamond Sword *Dynamite *Film Reel *Geometry Dash Icon *Iron Axe *Lantern *Mace *Mousetrap *Phoney *Pokeball *Puzzle Piece *Speaker *Sticky *Tennis Racket *Wagon Episode 1: Reach the Auroras! Hot Chocolate (yes, he's still the host for my fanfics): Hello viewers/readers! My name is Hot Chocolate! today our contestants will battle on...... Mount Goiky because it's winter! *Awkward silence Hot Chocolate: Anyways, our first contestant: Diamond Sword! Diamond Sword: I'm cooler than the others! No one can defeat me! Iron Axe: Hey! Don't be a showoff! Hot Chocolate: And there is Iron Axe! Next Contestant: Geometry Dash Icon! GD Icon: *silence* Ohkaaaaaaay.........? Hot Chocolate: Let me just introduce the others: Backpack, Coffee, Pokeball, Lantern, Beanie, Dynamite, Sticky, Cuppy, Puzzle Piece, Tennis Racket, Phoney, Cartridge, Mace, Mousetrap, Wagon, Film Reel, and Speaker. Cartridge: Hmm... Interesting... Dynamite: GET ME OUT OF THIS SHOW, STUPID HOST! Cuppy: We-we're battling on Mount Goiky? *faints* Film Reel: I'm too young to die! Beanie: LOL, who cares? Hot Chocolate: Enough. Lets teleport to the top of Mount Goiky. *They teleport to mount everest Puzzle Piece: Wow. Hot Chocolate: First challenge is to jump as highest as possible! The contestant who did the worst will be eliminated and the others will pick the team! START! Mace: WEEEEEE! *jumps and falls into water* Hot Chocolate: He jumped 2 meters. Dynamite: GET OUT OF MY WAY! *knocks Iron Axe and Diamond Sword* Hot Chocolate: They both got 0 meters. There will be a tiebraker. Wagon: You can knock people? That's unfair! Dynamite: Goodbye, sticky. *tries to knock him off* Sticky: Not today! *avoids Dynamite's attack and kicks him off* Dynamite: Oof! NOT 0 METERS! *falls into water* Phoney: Let's jump together, Mousetrap! Mousetrap: Sure! Phoney: Oh look, I'M A TRAITOR AFTER ALL! *stomps Mousetrap and she tries to boost, but she got hit by mousetrap's trap* Hot Chocolate: That's counted as 0 meters. Phoney: AW COME ON! Mousetrap: Payback time! *jumps 2.3 meters* *Later Hot Chocolate: Here is the results. Hot Chocolate: Battle Royale time! And double elimination, cuz wynaut? '(Battle Royale is a tiebraker competition. The contestants will battle in a glacier. The first two contestant that is defeated will be eliminated.) Hot Chocolate: START!! Wagon: Grr... *tries to kick Diamond Sword* Diamond Sword: *kicks Wagon* Hahah! Wagon: Oh no! I'm gonna fall! Coffee: Dude, you're in the center of the arena, you're not even close to the edge. Wagon: Oh. Tennis Racket: Not so fast! *punches Dynamite* Dynamite: Grr... Phoney: *Pushes Coffee, Iron Axe and Diamond Sword* Iron Axe: It's time to stop, Phoney! *pushes Phoney off the edge* Phoney: Nooooo!!! *falls off cliff* Tennis Racket: One more to go! Also, everyone is prone to be pushed right now. Diamond Sword: Are you sure? *pushes Tennis Racket and she fells off cliff* Tennis Racket: Gahh! Iron Axe: Oh no! Tennis Racket! Diamond Axe, why? Diamond Axe: Umm.. Did i just push Tennis Racket off? I meant to push off Dynamite, i swear! Dynamite: Grr... Whatever, i guess that's what she got for punching me! Heh! Hot Chocolate: That means Phoney and Tennis Racket got eliminated and they are sent into the Tiny Cottage! Poke Ball: Why should it be Tennis Racket... Everyone cares for her, right? Beanie: Not me LOL Sticky: Get out, troll. Beanie: Cool story bro. Sticky: Grr... Hot Chocolate: For winning the challenge Cuppy will have a prize: A Challenge Pass that lets you skip challenges! Cuppy: Cool! Hot Chocolate: So, Cuppy and Lantern, you can choose your members! *Later... Hot Chocolate: So, the teams has been built! Speaker: Wait, Koalas can fight? Cartridge: No, but atleast the name is creative! Iron Axe: Yes, me and Diamond Sword aren't in the same team! Diamond Sword: Yeah, whatever. Puzzle Piece: Oh, great. Our team has both Beanie and Dynamite... Beanie: Puzzle Piece? Moar like FUZZLE Piece, amirite? Puzzle Piece: *sigh* Hot Chocolate: Alright, after a year, this episode is finally completed! Cool! End of Episode 1